The fourth war
by hordelord552
Summary: this will be a group of unlikly allies going through life trying to survive the allaince battles in the fourth war.


**AN. this is my first story and i will be adding more chapters so if u like please review and give comments ill try to read them all and incorporate them into the story if i can**  
kyledk aszune :)

The air was rank with rotting flesh, the ground littered with bodies varying from tiny gnomes to the massive taurens of mulgore. All over there was banners stuck in the ground torn from arrows and flame. It was a massacre and it was brutal. In the bleak and rancid place five hooded figures were moving through the corpses and discarded armour, passing weapons and vehicles without a word being spoken until the one in front stopped. "Spread out and find a suitable subject" he barked at them and without another word ushered the dispersed over the field of death. Just over an hour had passed when one called back saying "over here boss, this one is small but sufficient."

"Good and about time too, now take me to it." They walked over to a gnome that was missing its lower body but was covered by a fallen comrade of his so he didn't bleed out which for him was not to good a thing. The small but rounded face stared up to the cloaked figures then screamed and tried to reach for a blade. The one closest to the gnome stood firmly on its minuscule arm and broke it one swift movement of his foot. The gnome yelped in pain and just started at them. The leading figure then announced" feisty but will do fine for our... 'Needs' perfectly" and through the shadow of the cloak a grin emerged wide and evil-looking.

The gnome burst out yelling "You'll take nothing from me warlock and like it you abominations!!!"

"Oh but we can and we will my small enemy now prepare for a lot of pain" with that all five warlocks muttered something under their breath and the gnome started to be lifted into the air. When it was five feet in the air five circling beams came out of the gnome's body to the hand of each warlock in a spiral of dark magic. A few seconds later the deed was done and the gnome was dead and now without a soul. The warlock's content now started to walk off when they heard a noise in the distance. Steel was clashing against steel. Someone or something was fighting not to far from the warlocks. Curious for more souls the decided to investigate, so they summoned their demonic horse and charged off in the sound of clashing. Five minutes passed and they found the source of the noise. A lone paladin that appeared to be a human was finishing off a weakened orc who seemed to be a first time fighter as he was being pummelled to pieces. They pondered of whether or not to help the orc but one of them charged forward and summoned his felgaurd and muttered dark incantations. When the felgaurd had reached the paladin the orc's shield and only defence had cracked in two and the paladin was about to do the finishing blow but was intercepted by the cleaving power of the demon's axe. Three swift swipes later the paladin's body was in pieces all over the floor littered with other corpses. They then walked over to the warlock and orc. The leader removed his hood to show Elvin ears and was known as Delran Melthanros. He barked at the warlock disciple "NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY SAY SO AGAIN OR ILL SEND YOU TO KIL'JAEDEN IN A BODY BAG GOT IT!?"

The warlock who was an orc by his stature and height was now cowering like a babe in fear of his master, then shaking nodded to him.

"As for this one, his eyes glared at the orc whom they had saved, what is your name orc and what are you doing here?"

He started at the blood elf for near a minute before answering in a hushed voice "I am the adopted son of thrall and my regiment of the army was annihilated by paladins the one you saved me from was their leader and I had ran from him for near a day but he tracked me thank the gods you came though. The warlocks huddled in a group and the blood elf said "what is thralls son doing here I thought he was in orgrimmar with his father? He then turned round "you still haven't told us what is your name then even though you are thralls son you must still answer a question like any other."

"My name is Mok'rin."


End file.
